


The Fallen Angel

by RyuichiKureha89



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Earth, Grim Reapers, Heaven, M/M, Romance, Underworld, angel - Freeform, blowjob, i need a beta reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiKureha89/pseuds/RyuichiKureha89
Summary: Strife has exist as a reaper by taking a souls from human when they died. Everyday is monotone to him. One day, he got an order to take a soul from a young man that has been comatose for 1 year. He cannot take his soul because of the bad and the good deed this young man made was balance. And with that, he cannot judge him. And with that, he decide to do something for this man that unexpectedly change his monotone life.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. The Monotone Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK. So sorry for the hiatus. I'm so out of imagination for these last week because I just finished the exam, which mean's like ' I can't write. I'm lost in thought. ' 
> 
> The second fic I made, 'Immortal' will be update maybe in a few days.. I already write them half of it so yeah, It won't take long I hope lol. 
> 
> And for the 'with you or without you ' I decide to make it hiatus for a while. 
> 
> In which case if you like one of my fic, don't hesitate to comment because your comment will affect my updates depend on the title you have choose.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy !
> 
> WARNING :
> 
> This fic is not beta yet. You have been warned ! Don't like don't read !

' Name : Seifer Almasy   
Reason of Death : Stabbed by knife by his wife  
Time death : 17.00 P.M   
Place : The white chamomile hotel  
Age : 22  
Soul Taken by : Strife '

* * *

" I've already got the soul. Send it to the heaven, He's innocent. "

The soul orb flew into the sky and fading into the cloud. He looked at the sky with flat face like there is nothing to feel, more rather like he had no emotions. The sound of the wind suddenly flow through his ears. Hearing the sound of reply of his message 

" You've got another job. There's a dying girl and the soul still stick in her body. Release it. We still have many soul to take. "

And with that, the sudden figure disappear like the wind and flew into the air with the black feather wings stick into his back.

Reaper is exist. Their job is to take the soul of the creatures that lived in earth and send it to the heaven or maybe hell. There is three Types of Reaper. First is the higher reapers, middle, and lower. The higher reapers makes the list of the soul they need to collect everyday. The middle reapers take those list of the souls from the higher and giving the lower reapers an order. While the lower reapers job is only to collect the souls from the list that the middle reapers gave to them and decide which souls that should reach to heaven, and which one is hell. Reapers actually are not Die or even Alive. They just exist in those boundaries. They should not show any emotions, affection, or even anything that isn't necersary. They do not require sleep, not even eat or drink. Their tongues cannot taste any flavors which is tasteless. Reapers cannot be seen, except if the creature had a six sense. When they took the souls from a human, their memory will be attached by the reapers memory before they gone to the another realm.

  
It's been 10 years ever since he exist. He already took 3000 souls, 1500 reach the heaven, 1500 reach the hell. All of the memories he got from the souls is always the same, 'Why I must death ?' 'I still got many things to do' 'I want to revenge' 'I hate this. I can't accept it until he come with me '. That's why he thinks that human are really monotone. At first, he never know his own name until the higher reaper decide to named him. Every single reapers, doesn't have any name and only get a name when the higher decide to do so. His name is Strife. 

" Young girl named Namine, died because of cancer. Age 14 years old. Worst sin she ever made 12% and the good deed she ever made was 88%. I will took you to the heaven. May your soul rest in peace. "

  
A sudden warm memories of her transfered into Strife memories. He already used to this, all of the memories of human always end like he expected. Born, Young, Adult, Old.. And Dead. He only sighed and shake his head. He think that it is so pathetic to become human. Although he become a reaper. He doesn't have any friends or even family. All of the reapers are individuals, they can do whatever they want as long they obey the order and the rules to not interact with humans. If they cannot obey, their wings will be rip by the higher reapers. In fact, he exist only like a puppet.

A sudden gust of the wind flew through his hair. He could hear the voice from those winds.

' I've got the soul. Take her soul to the 2nd heaven. '

' Strife. There is one more job to you, go to the Traverse hospital. There's a young man has been coma for 1 year and his condition is in bad state. Take his soul and release it. '

' Understood. '

  
He then do as the order say and went there. It only took 2 minutes with his wings. He came in from the window that has some scent of thr soul that should be take. In there, he saw a laying pale skin young man with brown long hair sleep in his coma. The room is all white, the bed, the blanket, and even his clothes atribute. He step closer to take a look at him carefully, the sleeping beauty soon will be sleep forever in his eternal life. He then looked at the list of this person identity on his hand.

' Name : Squall Leonhart .  
Age : 25  
Cause of Death : Comatose  
Place : Traverse Hotel   
Time Death : 21.00 P.M '

* * *

Curiousity grew into his heart. What is the reason for his to became coma for 1 year ? He didn't get a spesific note for this which makes him more curious about the reason. With that, he touched the young man head to read his memories.

' _**Die**_ ? _**Never**_ **_want_** it.. '  
' People hates me and even my parents '  
' they said that I don't have to live '  
' How long I have been coma ? '  
' I.. Need someone.. '  
' Whoever it is.. '

  
' Do I have to die so I can live my life in heaven ? '

  
A voice suddenly stopped. This person is reallh different that the others. Every single souls he collected, they usually thought about the things like revenge, anger, sorrow and hate. But this one ? He felt sadness inside of his memories for living, but he still want to live his life happily. But then, everyone inside of his memories told him to die and die. He was hated by everyone. He feel lonely, but he glad to be alive. One thing is, there is no trace about his comatose. Somehow, this guy really has the same similiar fate with him.  
He then went to the window again to call the middle reaper by his whistle.

' What reason for you to calling me ? '

' Tell me more specific about his death '

' The reason doesn't matter. As long as you do your job, there is nothing to be matter at all '

' I had to judge for his souls. Heaven or Hell. So I need it. '

' The higher don't give me the reason. So what you can only do is judge by yourself. '

' Don't yell at me if I ate the souls. '

' I know you won't '

And with that, he finished his talk. He went back to this person and look at it slowly. His good deed and bad deed is both fifty fifty. He confused which gates should he open to send this soul. And yet, he hasn't taken his life. He start to thinking, What if.. He delayed his death and makes him alive for a time being using his feather ?  
Reapers feather is the most powerful things for human. in fact, only with one feather is enough for human to live about 10 years. But Strife knew well, that if he delayed this guy death.. He will be punished by the higher. 

" I will give him the exact reason why he should be alive for the time being. Because his deed were both fifty fifty. He cannot judge if two of them has the same amount. In fact, that is the most Rational reason. " he muttered.

" Squall Leonhart, Your death is simply postpone. I will give you a Live to life for 10 years so I can judge you when the time has come. With this feather, you'll be able to change and fix your own life. So better use it well. "

With that, Strife put his feather into Squall chest and his body absorb it. Soon, the face of his become more healtier, more alive to be exact. And slowly, he regain his conscious from his comatose and open his eye carefully.

It seems like Strife job has done for today. He had to report back to the heaven. With that, he flew away straight from the window. Squall suddenly saw a bright shining bird flew through his window. He is dumbfounded. What is that, why is a bird could be that big ?

' An.. _**angel**_ ? '

Tbc.


	2. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. It's 24th December right now, Happy Christmas Eve~!
> 
> # WARNING. FALSE GRAMMAR ETC BECAUSE IT'S NOT BETA YET#

Fallen

After the resurrection of a man named Squall Leonhart, Strife went to heaven to report about him. The middle reaper somehow became angry because of him. But somehow Strife managed to calm the anger of the middle reaper 

'How can you revive humans who were supposed to die for today? '  
'As I said, His sins are balanced. I cannot judge him. You know the risk if the soul is put in the wrong place, right? '  
'How much life do you decide to give to him? '  
' 10 years. '

The middle reaper only shook his head. He could do nothing for him other than arguing, the middle reaper had no right to punish the lower reaper. And because of that, Strife had to deal with higher reaper for this case.

'The Higher Called You. Please be there as soon as possible. '  
'What business do they have with me? '  
"I'm just giving a message. Not executed. Please excuse me . '

Blue hair goes through another door to continue exiting. The person who spoke with Strife was Saïx . He is the middle reaper who gave Strife orders to take the soul of a human for 10 years. Their conversation lasted only for 2 minutes, in fact, those are the longest conversation they ever had. sighing, strife went to the Higher reaper's place with a white door and a pattern of white roses on it. he knocked on the door 3 times and then the door opened by itself.

Strife goes inside. the room is very white. white sofa, white table, white window, even he can say that this place is very similar to the hospital he visited a few hours ago.

' You've came. '  
' Is this about Squall Leonhart guy ? '  
' Indeed. Which is why I need to ask you, why did you do it ? '  
' The deed inside him are balanced. '  
' Which is quite rare for a human. That's why--'  
' Why don't you make a spesific history about him so I don't have to through this from the start ? '

The higher only sighed, he shook his head to tell Strife once again about what really happen.

' In fact, I can't even make the spesific history for him. '  
' Why ? '  
' We, as you can say.. Higher reapers. Also have a limited ability to make a single spesific history each one person. This human ' Squall Leonhart ' is somehow special, which means a problem for us. So that's why.. I decided to not punish you. '

Strife hung his mouth open. He can't believe it. Is heaven gonna crumble ? It IS very rare for higher reapers to not punished the lower when they make a mistakes.

' Are you sane ? ' Strife ask with disbelief  
' I change the order this time. From a time being, your job as a reaper will be postpone for a while. I order you to watch over him until his soul is quite enough to be judge by you. And as in exchange, I will spare you life '  
' Do I have to disguise ? '  
' Not necersary. As long as you hide your wings and ability, he won't know. One thing for certain, as much as possible not to make physical contact with him. It will change your nature as a reaper. '  
' Understood. '

Strife agree with the deal he made with the higher reaper. And so, he excuse himself to walk toward the lounge. Again, he met Saïx. He ask about what will happen to Strife.

' What Xenmas said to you ? '  
' I will leave as a reaper from now on and had to watch a man I saved and must take his soul when the time has come. '

Saïx Only said good luck and then he leaves. And with that, Strife spread his black wings to descend to earth.

  
_**Meanwhile,** **In** **The** **Underworld.**_

' Where is the soul ?! It should be here today ! '

The God of death was angry with a voice that echoed throughout hell. He did not believe that the soul he was supposed to expect today, had not yet come. Hades, in fact tried to asking all of the demons from the underworld to search those souls who should be here. Today !   
He heard that the low reaper was responsible for this, however, he revived it. Hades became more fierce hearing this. He cannot accept it. And with that, he decide to meet those reaper As soon as possible.

  
_**Somewhere,** **towards** **the** **middle** **of** **the** **earth.**_

Strife focus to flap his wings and descend to earth. And yet, the task really wasn't easy. He met Hades.

' Kid, where's the soul named Squall Leonhart ? '  
' I revived him because his deed are balanced, Which is the soul will be take later after I judge him '  
' You should know that any reapers who not obeyed the rules will be punish kid. '  
' The higher reapers agree with this. '  
' And I don't agree. '

Suddenly, a sudden massive lightning drew toward Strife left wings. His left wings is broken. Strife shock and cannot believe his own eyes. If he cannot fly, it will be hard for him returned to heaven or even reach to his places. His left back is bleeding really bad because of the lightning.

' There is one thing to remember for you. _**Accidents** **happen.**_ '

And with that, Hades gone. Like a gust of a wind. Meanwhile, Strife cannot do anything but falling through the earth .

  
 _ **Meanwhile** **On** **Leon** **Side**_ ..

**December 17th 2xxx**

' Thanks for coming. Please come again soon. '

It's been a week since I woke up from a coma. I live the same as usual, As a barista I served coffee and hot chocolate. I work at my grandfather's house as the successor of this shop, he died 3 years ago and he entrusted this shop to me. He was the only one that really care about me. My parents abandoned me ever since I was a kid, they said that I wasn't their child, they even replace me with having children who not even blood related. What Can I do ? I only do what I can for living. And what gives ? I having a coma these one past year. the doctor said that my awakening from a coma was truly a miracle . back then, they said that I was really at worse condition. I may be said that it was a really miracle. Until I saw a bird that flew through my window, it felt really strange. Like that bird was the one who saving me.

_**Cling** **cling**_

' Welcome. '  
' Leon ?! Is that really you ?! God ! I can't believe it you're awake ! I just curious to seeing this place open again until I saw you standing right here and saying welcome to me.. Oh My God.... Am I dead ? '  
' *chuckle* No Sora, You're completely alive. I'm just starting open the shop 2 days ago '  
' Thank goodness '  
' Relax Sora, if he's dead. I'll make sure his funeral will be the most cute ever. '  
' Hey, Don't say like that Riku ! '

  
His name is Sora. He is my closest friend I ever have. And his boyfriend, Riku. Inside, he really cares about the people around him. It just that he is to shy to show it. I've met these two 5 years ago in this shop, they both is a regular in this place up until now. The most thing that I can't tell them until now is, that I could see the unseen. I have this sixth sense when I was a kid. People terrified and told me that I'm a weird and scary. That's why I decided to keep quite about my own ability and living as a normal average person. 

' The usual ? ' I asked  
' Yup. 2 cup of them please. '  
' Oh and, don't forget the topping Leon. '  
' I know Riku.. '

They both sit at the front of the bar while I make them 2 cup of coffee latte. They usually come at 8 Pm and left at 11. We both talk about life, their college life, and sometimes they arguing about something funny. Sometimes Sora would end up asleep at the counter bar while Riku tried to wake him up by shaking his shoulder.

' By the way Leon, How can you get awake from Coma ? ' Riku asked

' I don't know.. I just feel like I want to wake up.. And here I am..serving coffee for you guys '

' Really Leon, It's really a miracle you know ! Maybe an angel came through your place and wake you up ! Christmas almost here so it's not rare for miracle ! ' Sora added

' Maybe.. But I don't know if this my imagination, but when I wake up, I saw a bird flew through the window.. I mean, the window supposed to be closed.. How can the bird came inside ? '

' Maybe it really is an angel ! '

' Sora, stop daydreaming ' Riku laughed

With that, we talked about my comatose for a while and after that, its almost midnight.

' It's already 11. Do you want to go home Sora ? ' Riku asked  
' Huh ? Its Up to you.. I'm fine either way. '  
' Its late, The snow gonna burried you up if you don't go home soon Sora..'  
' Right. Its pretty cold too. Guess we should go home.. '  
' Here's the bill. ' Riku gave the money  
' Thanks. Be carefull all right ? '  
' Okay.. Good night Leon.. '  
' Good night. '

_**Cling** **cling**_

The door closed shut. It's already 11 P.m and usually at this time, there is no more customer coming. the television is still on when I clean the table. suddenly there is a news that is broadcast on tv.

" 10 o'clock last night. in the southern traverse area, some trees in the acre wood were burning without cause. It certainly doesn't make sense with the current winter but the police team is still investigating the cause of the tree burning. back to the studio. "

  
' _A_ _sudden burning_ ? _Strange.._ ' I muttered.

  
And with that, I continued my work at cleaning and turned off the Tv.

  
_**Meanwhile** **On** **Cloud** **Side..**_

_***CRASH*** _

The result after my left wings was damage, I cause half of the wood get burn because of the lightning struck on my left wings. Luckily, I manage landed on earth but I don't know where I am now. The wood's really dark. I walked aimlessly without concering about my wounds, since I don't really feel any hurt or pain.. So it's quite convenient for me. the Reaper has the ability to heal quickly depending on the conditions experienced by the angels. Since the wounded is a wing, it will be difficult to heal quickly. 

' For now, I should find a place to heal myself alone. '

After a long walk, I manage to get through the town. I saw a television shop and look at the date for today.

' December 17th .. Time in here indeed goes fast on earth ... '

the last time I took a soul from human was 3 hours ago and returned to heaven on December 10th. And I only spent my time there 15-20 minutes and returned to earth to go watch him. and here I am, back here and already 1 week has passed. 

' I have to really watch over him.. And have to heal my wounds too.. '

The town surrounded by many people. But of course, They also cannot see me. I'm invisible. Which makes me lonely sometimes. It is a rule for the reaper to not show themselves right in front of the human, Although they actually can reveal their selves, it is forbidden.

I shook my head and continued my walk. The snow is getting bigger. And it will be hard for me to find anything. Almost fell in despair, I found a big oak tree that seems like a good place for healing myself. I went there slowly with my own feet, and found a bench there. I sat slowly with a sighed.

' The snow is really worse today '

  
_**Meanwhile** **On** **Leon** **Side..**_

After cleaning, I decided to take the price board outside and bring it in to make sure the shop was closed for today. While I opened it, I found the price board was already covered in snow. I tried to wipe it with my hands And put it in to inside of the house. Until I suddenly noticing that someone has sitting in the bench under the oak tree. I knew that it wasn't a human. From the aura, I already know that it was a ghost. Somehow I feel worried to this ghost. And With that I decide to approach him.

' Hey, Don't you feel any cold in this place ? '

The person said nothing and don't even look at me.

' Um.. I talking to you.. You know.. I could see you.. '

' It is very strange for you to able seeing me. Don't you feel _**scared**_ ? '

' I'm used to it. By the way, If you want, you can come inside. C'mon. '

The ghost said nothing and still sit there. He really is stubborn. I decide to took his hands and pull him to the house and sit him down near the bar counter.

' Look, I know I supposed to not helping a ghost.. But looking at you alone like that ? I can't leave it just like that. Stay warm in here for a while okay ? '

I decide to bring a hot towel for him in any case if he need it. Although, ghost cannot touched any object.. But _**maybe..**_ This guy can.. 

After that I went back to the counter amd suprised to seeing his back is covered by blood. It is really worse wound..

' Wait, what happen to your back ? '

The ghost said nothing but I almost can see his faint smile. And finally, he speak to me

_**' How Ironic, seeing someone who was supposed to die actually saved me from this heavy snow . '**_

_**Tbc.** _

**Author's Note:**

> For a time being, I'm very sorry for my bad grammar since my Motherlanguage is not english and currently Im looking for a beta reader. Feel free to comment if you are willing to help me as beta reader. :) Thank you.


End file.
